Sheets of paper are commonly held together with a spiral binder. Each sheet of paper has a series of apertures spaced a short distance away from the edge thereof. Each series of apertures on each sheet is alignable with the series of apertures on an adjoining sheet. As the sheets are stacked, it is possible to insert coil therethrough, thereby providing that the sheets will be held together.
Both books and notebooks may be formed in this fashion. The notebooks contain paper, which may be either blank or lined in some fashion. Typical of the lining on such pages lines to guide writing or graph paper. Such notebooks may be used in business or education systems for a person to record information with a writing instrument. If the paper in the spiral paper assembly has some printed words thereon, it becomes a book of some sort or as desired.
Inserting the coil through the aligned apertures can be a problem. Such insertion can be accomplished by hand or machine. A hand insertion of the coil is time-consuming and difficult. An appropriate machine to insert the coil is difficult to obtain, in an efficient, inexpensive fashion.
While many machines exist to assist with this insertion, most are grossly ineffective. Firstly, a typical machine can be complicated and expensive. Such a machine is not suitable for a relatively small print shop. Not only does such a machine take up too much space, the expense makes it extremely unlikely that such a shop can even afford this type of machine.
Also, the machines of the prior art are directed to outside pressure on the coil being inserted. Such pressure tends to deform the coil and interfere with a smooth insertion of the coil and into the desired number of sheets of paper. Such a deforming pressure does not resolve the problem and improve spiral coil insertion.
It thus becomes clear that it is very desirable to have a simplified machine, which may be inexpensively developed and effective. Such a machine can greatly increase the efficiency for the spiral binding of sheets of paper.